In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically designated as a ratio of an entire cylinder volume before compression to a remaining cylinder volume after the compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition, in particular gasoline engines which have a fixed compression ratio the compression ratio may only be selected high enough so that a so called “knocking” of the internal combustion engine is prevented under full load operations. However, for the much more prevalent partial load operations of the internal combustion engine, thus at a lower cylinder loading the compression ratio could be selected at higher values without the “knocking” occurring. The important partial load operation of the internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio, for example systems with a variable connecting rod length are known.
A hydraulic arrangement for a connecting rod for an internal combustion engine with variable compression with an eccentrical element adjustment device for adjusting an effective connecting rod length is known for example from DE 10 2012 020 999 A1.